The Grey Jinchuriki Jedi Order
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Taken in by the Jedi order he and his jinchurki friends trained in jedi arts, fought in the clone wars. When Order 66 was Issued Naruto and his jinchuriki kind and their allies must return to their birth planet and Hide until they grow strong enough to restore balance to the Force and Galaxy.
1. chapter 1

**An: Sup reader's got a new treat for you I've been itching to do a new story so I wanted to try doing a Naruto x Star wars crossover. I'm calling this story the Grey Jinchuriki Jedi Order. Naruto and his Jinchuriki kind were taken in by the Jedi order to become Jedi and were apart of the clone wars sure they were involved on the geonosis attack with other Jedi's to save Anakin, Padme and Obi-wan. they survived the battle and got their own clone division. Three years the clone wars were coming to an end until Order 66 came down and clones turned on their Jedi generals. Naruto, Gaara, Bee, Yagura , Han, Roshi, Yugito , Fu and Utakata are ranked Jedi knights and have their own clone division so Did Their clones turn on them? let's find out in the chapter?** **one more thing before this chapter starts. Naruto and the Jinchuriki are 2 Years older than Canon Naruto charicters and yes there might be a chance Naruto and his friends will have to head back to their real birth planet since the republic has been corrupted and tainted by the dark side.**

Chapter **One: The Gathering**

( Yavin 4)

" Jedi Knight Uzumaki? are you aware of the current events?" Asked a Hooded figure

" Yes... I felt everyone dying in the force... Hopefully the others will come here and speak to us if their clones didn't turn on them..." Spoke Uzumaki who was also hooded

" Why... why did the clones turn on their own Jedi generals? ours almost turned on us but refused" Said the Hooded figure sadly he felt his Jedi Master killed.

" I have no idea... but this Order 66 ... is what Commander Fordo mentioned to me... the chancellor issued Order 66... which gives the order for clones to kill any Jedi that is a traitor to the republic..." Stated Uzumaki with a frown but why did the chancellor issued this order.

A armored Figure walks in colored in red wearing his phase two arc trooper armor standing towards Uzumaki.

" General Uzumaki and General Subaku, General Han, General Roshi and Commander Yagura are here." Said the Red Arc trooper

" Thanks for informing us Fordo bring them to us and let their clone commanders be aware of the incident that has happened two days ago" Said Uzumaki as his clone nodded walking off.

" Well it seems they survived the purge and their clones didn't turn on them" Said Subaku glad that his friends didn't die

" So am i Gaara...all we need to do is wait for Yugito, Bee, Fu and Utakata to arrive" Said Uzumaki

" But Naruto shouldn't we locate and find other Jedi's who could had survived Order 66" Said Gaara with Naruto thinking it over but interuppted when three hooded figures walked in.

" So you survived too Young Uzumaki and Subaku" Said a hooded Figure who took off his hood revealing himself to be a Roshi with Han doing the same thing taking off his robes Yagura did it too.

" So you two survived as well and heard of the devastating news..." Said Yagura grimly with Naruto and Gaara removing their Hoods nodding grimly too

" Yes... the Jedi order has fallen..." Stated Roshi with Han clenching his fist in anger that they could tell the giant man was upset.

" Be that as it may Roshi...but not all of the Jedi are killed... my Master Shaak Ti is alive... I sense her she escaped the purge..." Spoke Naruto happy that his master and mother figure survived

" So what's the plan Young Naruto?" Asked Roshi stroking his beard

" We wait for Yugito, Bee , Fu and Utakata to arrive they should be coming soon. once they get here we will discuss what to do" Naruto Answered with his Jedi friends nodding

" I find this sort of funny our clones didn't turn on us yet they turned on our masters and killed many Jedi..." Spoke Yagura with a angry face.

" I believe it has something to do with the bond we have with our clones... they received order 66 yet disobeyed that order and didn't kill us... they couldn't bring themselves to kill us in cold blood" Answered Roshi since his clone Commander and himself had a brother bond aside with Han with Naruto, Gaara and Han nodding seeing this was true.

Commander Fordo walked in with another Arc trooper at his side

" What's the status Fordo?" Asked Naruto

" General I received a message from Captain Rex and Ashoka Tano alongside Commander Bly and General Secura" Said Fordo shocking the other Jedi

" Patch it in" Answered Naruto with His Commander nodding placing the disk activating a blue projected two figures a blue skinned woman who is bandaged with her clone Commander helping her up she had two tails in the back of her skull with a curvy body that would make any woman jealous.

" Knight Secura your alive?" Asked Naruto

" Naruto I knew you'd be alive you" She said with a weak smile.

" How did you survive?" Asked Yagura

" My clone battalion turned on me though Commander Bly didn't he saved me and barris even" She explained shocking them with Yagura widening his eyes that Barris Offee was alive.

" How is Barris is she alright?" Asked Yagura worried for her.

" She is fine... but she's in a bad state she was nearly blasted by one of our tanks" Answered Bly I managed to get her and Aayla off For thus abandoned my battalion" Said Bly.

" That's great... we'll send you our location come to us" Said Naruto with the two nodding as the projection turned off and Naruto turns on the next message revealing a teenage Togrunta and a Armored clone in phase two.

" Naruto! your alive!" Said Ashoka smiling that he survived

" Glad your alive too Ashoka how did Rex find you?" Asked Naruto

" General Uzumaki Me and my clone battalion had left the republic and had gone to inform Ashoka the news about the Jedi order being killed by our own brothers..." Said Captain Rex not pleased or happy for what his brothers have done.

" What of Skywalker? is he with you?" Asked Naruto with Rex shaking his head

" I do not know what happened to the general... I'm not sure if he survived the purge or not...As I said me and my battalion left the republic and went to find Ashoka telling her the news... we were greatly disgusted and refused to serve with this new galactic empire" Stated Rex with others in the room looking confused

" Galactic Empire?" Asked Roshi Han and Gaara

" The chancellor declared himself as emperor and turned the republic into the first galactic empire so... in other words the Republic has fallen" Explained Rex with the Jedi in the room narrowing their eyes at this.

Ashoka looked down sadly as she felt in the force that master Plo Koon her father figure was killed by his own clone battalion.

" Anything else?" Spoke Yagura

" Commander Wolfe joined us he left his battalion after he learned of his general's death and a clone commando Gregor joined my battalion. We are heading to your destination General Uzumaki" Spoke Rex with Naruto nodding.

" Good Good we will see you soon" Said Naruto as the message turned off

A Yellow arc trooper walked in

" General Uzumaki, General Yugito alongside Generals Bee, Fu and Utakata are here" Spoke the Yellow Arc trooper.

" Thanks Blitz bring them to us" Said Naruto.

( An: Commander Blitz from Star wars clone wars he was a member of Rancor battalion.)

An Hour has passed with all the 9 Jinchuriki Jedi were there as Naruto spoke to his friends

" So what should we do Naruto since we all are gathered" Spoke Yugito

" Since we are what's left of the Jedi... aside from Ashoka, Aayla and Barris and my master Shaak Ti... we all need to go in hiding and be away from the emperor's eyes... but we need to stand together so that one day we can reclaim the republic and bring balance to the Force... and since each of us has a clone battalion we need to strengthen our forces before we make a assault on the empire..." Spoke Naruto with his friends agreeing

" What do you have in mind Naruto?" Asked Gaara

" Well since the Jedi order has fallen and the Galaxy is now in the hands of the empire we will form our own Jedi order. but first things first we need to find our birth home planet" Said Naruto making everyone raise a eyebrow

" Yo Naruto ya know the republic our home is now gone and corrupted by the empire we can't go back" Said Killer Bee

" No Bee.. not the republic our real birth home... planet Earth..." Naruto said bluntly shocking everyone

" Why there?" Asked Fu

" Because I sense a disturbance in the force that we are much needed at our old home.. we must go there, there are things we need to do there...and see for.. we could strengthen our ablilites and become strong with the force don't any of you agree?" said Naruto looking at his friends

" I'm with Naruto on this one... he could be right" Said Gaara

" As do I... the kid has a point we need to get strong with the force and continue the Jedi order's legacy in our own image" Said Roshi with Han nodding

" For now on we are grey Jedi's and will form our grey Jedi order meaning we can use both sides of the force" Declared Naruto with others nodding

" what of general Shaak Ti Naruto?" Asked Fordo

" I tried contacting her she, she's not responding though I know in the force that she's alive but also hiding..." Stated Naruto before looking at everyone

" Let's go, Fordo get all of our troops aboard the Gold Fox and tell our admiral to set a course to planet earth, tell our fleet that" Naruto said with his Commander nodding turning his attention on his Jedi friends

" Inform your clone battalions that there will be a new change tell your admirals to follow us to earth, I'm going to contact Rex and Ashoka plus Aayla and Bly about this" Said Naruto

" As long as we stand together we are the Neo Republic... and Grey Jedi Order" Said Naruto as everyone rised up leaving as they prepared to leave Yavin 4 and head to planet earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: New Update** , **hope you enjoy this one** **Naruto and his newly formed Grey Jedi order and Neo republic are going to live on planet earth** **question what location are they going to live on? let's find out in this chapter. I will explain the clone battalions and the Jinchuriki Jedi Masters soon. Naruto was trained by three Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Yoda and Shaak Ti, Shaak Ti is his final master and mother figure. Clone Commander Fordo from Star wars clone wars (2003) is Naruto's Commander and 2nd in command of the 901st battalion. I'll explain the rest at the end of the chapter or in the story.. Parings not sure** **haven't decided yet** **. anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Arrival of Earth and New Home.

( In Hyper Drive)

On the Bridge of the _Gold Fox_ Naruto's personal ventalator class star battleship stood him, His clone Commander Fordo and a squad of Arc troopers the Muunilinst 10 a advanced team of Arc troopers who are Fordo's men they were all Blue Arc troopers in phase two armor. but Naruto's battalion are colored Orange.

Naruto was wearing a hybrid clone Arc trooper armor mixed with Jedi robes with his lightsaber attached to his belt.

" What is the Status Admiral?" Said Naruto looking out in the hyperdrive

" We will be out of hyperdrive soon General Uzumaki our fleet is still following us alongside The others ships" Spoke the Admiral

" Very good I will be in my quarters let me know if we make it" Naruto said turning to Fordo

" Fordo have your men check our supply of weapons, medical supply and all the tech we have.." Commanded Naruto with his Commander nodding

Naruto went to his Quarters to rest or to meditate in the force.

" Why did this have to happen to us... why did the chancellor issued Order 66 and the republic has fallen.." Naruto said mentally he was silently mourning over the Loss of Mace Windu his 2nd Jedi Master. Yoda was the first master with Shaak Ti his final master and Adoptive mother, Ever since he was a baby and brought to the Jedi temple Shaak Ti had raised him and cared for him as if she was his mother... He hoped She didn't die in the purge he had a feeling that she was still alive and was probably hiding from the Emperor and the clones who turned on the Jedi.

I just need to trust in the force... me... my friends and our clone battalions are what's left of the republic.. we will restore balance to the force and peace I have to lead us to victory and keep the Jedi order's legacy going on in a new light of us using both sides of the Force" Thought Naruto as he sat his lightsaber close to him and got on his knees meditating closing his eyes.

( On alderaan)

Yoda was meditating as the grandmaster of the Jedi order breathed deeply before smiling.

" So you are alive, are you young Uzumaki" Yoda said with a smile opening his eyes with another Figure in the room looking shocked.

" Master? Naruto is alive?" Asked the figure

" Indeed he is Obi-wan he and the rest of the eight who survived the purge are yet alive" Yoda said looking at him

" Well that's great news that he and his friends are alive" Obi-wan said with a smile.

" Yes I have sensed in the force that he and the Jedi Knight Companions are all alive" Spoke Yoda holding his Cane.

" Should we warn them not to go t-" Obi-wan said but Yoda raised his hand cutting him off.

" No I believe Young Uzumaki and his companions are aware not to go back.." Yoda spoke in a calm tone

" Master should we contact him and tell him about Sidous who was the Sith Lord we've been looking for and about Anakin who turned to the dark side..." Said Obi-wan who had a saddened expression mentioning his Padawan.

" Yes.. tell young Uzumaki about what has happened..." Spoke Yoda who sighed.

" Very well master..." Said Obi-wan as he looked away

" In the Force I sense a new light will bring balance to the force..." Spoke Yoda with Obi-wan looking confused

" Explain Master because we thought Anakin was the chosen one?" Spoke Obi-wan

" Young Uzumaki and his companions will bring balance to the force" Yoda said shocking Obi-wan

" How can you be sure master?" Obi-wan asked looking at the grandmaster

" If young Skywalker's children happen to be the chosen one I feel in the force that both Chosen ones will bring balance to the force..." Answered Yoda with Obi-wan thinking it over and understanding what the grandmaster was saying.

" You're saying that Luke Skywalker and Naruto Uzumaki will bring balance to the force and defeat the sith?" Obi-wan said with Yoda nodding

" Only one of the two will bring balance to the force Young Uzumaki or Young Skywalker will, If Luke can't fufil it then Naruto and his companions are our only Ray of Hope in the Galaxy" Said Yoda resting both hands on his Cane looking up.

" I hope you're right since I'm going to watch over Luke and wait till he is old enough to seek me out and train him in the ways of the Jedi" Obi-wan said before walking away leaving Yoda Alone.

 _" I do hope I am right... young Uzumaki I have faith in you"_ Thought Yoda.

( With Naruto)

Two hours it has been with Naruto in his quarters meditating as he was getting vision of what earth was and where he could find a place where his and the companions plus all of their clone battalions would have a base of operations. In the Vision he saw a land that was big enough for him and his allies to start and build their base of operations.

A knock was heard at the door

" Come in." Spoke Naruto with his eyes closed

The Door opened showing A yellow Arc trooper who was Blitz.

" General Uzumaki, The Admiral has sent me to inform you that we reached our destination" Spoke Blitz

" Very good I am on my way to the bridge captain Blitz" Naruto said Now rising from his position as the Arc trooper saluted before walking off, Naruto was leaving his quarters going to the bridge command.

( on the command Bridge)

The Admiral, Commander Fordo and Naruto all glanced at earth.

" So this is planet Earth..." Spoke The Admiral

" It's beautiful I'll say... have our fleet made it?" Asked Naruto

"Yes general Uzumaki four of our cruisers have made it alongside the other generals personal flag ships" Spoke Fordo

" Captain Rex's cruiser just appeared out of hyperdrive, A shuttle appeared too" Spoke the Admiral

" That must be the only ship Bly, Aayla and Barris could get on" Naruto said

" Fordo the supplies?" Naruto said turning to him

" We have enough of everything at our disposal including support troops that we captured.." Fordo explained

" Very good, as for the support troops make sure they have enough energy" Naruto said

" What are your orders now General Uzumaki?" Asked the Admiral

" Inform our fleet to prepare for landing on Earth let's decend to it now" Naruto said with the admiral nodding

" Fordo ready the troops" Naruto said as his clone Commander nodded

" On it sir" He walked off to gather the entire 901st battalion.

The Gold Fox alongside Naruto's fleet were in orbit of Earth while the ships hovered in the sky.

" Let's find a location for our new base of operations pull up the Navi com.." Naruto commanded with a clone navigator operating the map.

" Hmmm our destination will be... Here! that large country with whirlpools take our fleet there" Commanded Naruto with his clones nodding as he turned towards Fordo and His Admiral

" Fordo are the troops ready for deploy?" Naruto asked with his Commander nodding

" Good go to the hangar bay and wait for me" Naruto said with his Commander leaving he turned on his wrist com

" Gaara tell the others to prepare we are heading for the island with whirlpools there, that will be our new base of operations and building of the New Neo Republic" Naruto said on his wrist com

" I will inform the other companions" Gaara said on the other end of the com

" Alright, May the Force be with us today" Naruto said as he was on his way to the hangar bay to meet his army.

 _To Be continued_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed it I will explain everything in the next chapter see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Alright peeps I'm back with this story not going to say much but will explain a few things at the end of the chapter or in the next one so Enjoy it.** Chapter 3: Landing point and Rise of the Neo Republic.

( With Shaak Ti)

Shaak Ti another Jedi councilor had fled Coruscant and survived order 66.. she was there at the Jedi temple ( An: Used the star wars Legends cannon) Shaak Ti was there when the great purge happened as she and a three Jedi temple guards barely made it out... the whole temple was overwhelmed with 501st clones killing the younglings, Knight leveled Jedi's and temple guards... she failed evacuating the younglings she asked Cin dralling ( An: if that's how I spell his last name) come with her but he declined telling her to go and get every youngling to safety getting them out the temple while he and his Apprentice Serra and his squadron of temple guards hold off the clones giving her time to escape she bid him farewell and left.

Frowned now looking at her ruined Jedi robes almost getting shot by the very Clones she trusted her life too.

" Councilor Shaak Ti..." Said a temple guard

" Yes" She replied

" Where are we headed too?" He asked.

" I don't know... we managed to get a ship and leave Coruscant..." She said now thinking of where to go now? she couldn't return to Kamino or Coruscant... now that she thought of Kamino she wondered if her friend was there who was a kaminoan she was thinking would it be a good idea to contact him but couldn't.

She felt in the force that her adoptive son Naruto was alive, She Smiled and sighed in relief that he survived the purge.

Ever since Naruto was brought in the Jedi temple as a baby she raised and cared for him like he was her own son, When he was a young Padawan Yoda trained Naruto first then passed him to Mace Windu training young Uzumaki... By the Time he completed the Jedi Knight trials and was ranked Jedi Knight she became his last Jedi Master and trained him then on the geonosis attack her and him fought side by side with the rest of the Jedi who survived the rescue mission to save Obi-wan, Anakin and Padme.

As the clone wars were catching up she knew Naruto had matured and took his training seriously seeing that he didn't need her anymore and that he can take care of himself in the war. Her and Naruto were close as a Mother and son relationship. She was aware she broke some of the Jedi code about forming Attachments... She really hoped that after the war was over she could watch Naruto become a Jedi Master alongside he and the Dubbed Jedi Companions.

The Jedi Companions are consisted 9 Jedi Knights who had stronger force reserves than any Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, After the war was over those 9 would be all promoted to Jedi Masters.

Naruto was made leader of the companions seeing he was much stronger than the 8 unknown to the Jedi council with the exception of Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Ki adi Mundi and Plo Koon they sensed Darkness within Naruto. neither didn't know why he was tainted with the Dark side of the force but they decided to keep him on the light side of the force, Shaak Ti knew Naruto would never fallen so low to the Dark side.

 _" Naruto... I'm glad you're alive... I just need to find you..."_ Thought Shaak Ti as she meditated to look deep in the force to find her adoptive son.

( With Naruto)

Naruto and the Entire 901st legion marched heading to Uzu, As Naruto, Fordo and Muunilinst 10 Stopped once they reached a hill Fordo pulled out his binoculars looking directly at the large village that was currently in ruins checking for any sign of life only to find none.

" Status Fordo?" Naruto asked looking at his clone Commander.

" The village seems to be in ruins General we've sent our drones to scan for life in the village, yet no sign of life..." Explained Fordo with Naruto looking at the ruined village.

" I see, Prepare to move out we are all going in the village." Naruto said with Fordo nodding and giving out commands to move forward in the village

Gaara and The 101st Division following The 901st, 202th division led by Yugito, 304th corps led by Yagura, 407th corps and 505th corps led by Roshi and Han, 602th corps under the command of Utakata, 715th corps battalion led by Fu, and 818 corps led by Killer Bee.

And the last battalion was a good portion of the 501st who left the the Empire and joined Captain Rex with Clone commando Gregor and Clone Commander Wolfe who Abandoned his battalion after learning of Plo Koon's death.

Commander Bly along side Aayla Secura and a wounded Barris Offee was with the now former 501st legion As Ashoka Tano stood by Rex, Fives, kix and Tup.

(An: Yes Fives and Tup didn't die they are alive in my story)

Naruto and his entire army made it to the village stopping at the big village gates.

" The gates seemed sealed shut sir" said Fordo.

" I see... Blow the gates up" Naruto said with his Commander nodding

Everyone stood back seeing two clone bombers set explosive charges on the gates telling everyone to stand back as one clone bomber pressed the trigger.

 **BOOOOM!**

Both village gates we're blown apart as the explosive cloud died down revealing the village entrance Naruto was the first to walk forward inside as his troopers followed him.

Naruto widened his eyes at the sight of the village it was really a large village with dead Uzu Shinobi, Uzu samurai's and the dead villagers. Demolished buildings Pretty much everything was deserted.

" What now sir?" Asked Fordo looking at his General.

" Such a shame for all these people who were massacred, Have our troopers give these bodies a proper burial..." Naruto said with Fordo commanding his men Blitz and Gaara stepped forward.

" Captain Blitz have our forces move debris and stuff out..." Said Naruto with the Arc trooper nodding going to do what he commanded naruto turned to Gaara.

"So what do you think Gaara?" Asked Naruto glancing up at the Uzukage tower and Daimyo Castle that 200 meters from the Village.

" Well this island and village is big enough to forge it into a republic, I'll say... but it will take a while to get this village in shape..." Gaara said making Naruto Nod.

" Let's get everyone settled... and form a proper meeting with everyone else and our respective clone commanders." Said Naruto with Gaara nodding in agreement.

( In the Ruined council chamber)

Everyone sitting in a big round table looking at their respective Jedi friends and clone commanders by their side.

" Shall we start the meeting?" Said Naruto getting no answer from anyone.

" Alright good, since we are the small remainder of the Jedi and it's destroyed order... we are now Grey Jedi's... and will become a Grey Jedi Order..." Naruto said making everyone nod.

" But no matter we still have our Clone battalions... Captain Rex if you may where were you when Order 66 was issued" Asked Naruto with everyone turning to the former 501st Captain.

" I was with my fleet we were on our way back to Coruscant, that was when we learned of what happened... we tried to contact General Skywalker... but received no response.." Rex stated making everyone tense as Ashoka looked worried wondering what happened to her Master.

" Hmmm..." Thought Naruto thinking like Yoda.

" This is still troubling.." Said Han with everyone agreeing as they heard beeping seeing it was Naruto's Disk he answered his Holo disk putting it on the table showing a Projected Obi-wan Kenobi.

Everyone had their eyes widened.

" Master Kenobi!\ General Kenobi!" Shouted Both Jedi's and clones who knew about Obi-wan.

 _" Well this is a surprise... Naruto your clones didn't turn on you?" Obi-wan said looked to each Jedi widened his eyes at Ashoka not expecting to see her there._

 _" Ashoka..." Obi-wan said looking worried knowing she'll be heartbroken about what has become of her master._

" Master Kenobi... I'm so glad you're alive!" She said with a smile.

 _" I feel the same way Ashoka I can see Rex has found you" He said on the projector._

" Indeed I have sir... so it seems Cody has turned on you" Said Rex frowning and disgusted in Cody.

 _" Yes my own troopers turned on me even Cody himself, I escaped and went to Senator Organa he told me what happened... regarding order 66... Only me and Master Yoda are the only Masters left... we went back to Coruscant to discover the Jedi temple seeing it was demolished and many Jedi were killed by the clones..." Obi-wan said grimly with Naruto and those clenched their fists at this unaware that red like energy was leaking out of them._

" Master Kenobi... what happened to my master... Anakin..." Spoke Ashoka wanting to know exactly what happened to her Master she looked at Obi-wan who's face was looking guilty.

 _" Ashoka... what I'm about to tell you, Naruto and the companions is going to be very painful... Anakin... turned to the Dark Side... and joined chancellor palpatine who is a sith known as Darth Sidous who is the Sith we've been looking for... he used Order 66 to have all Clones kill the Jedi including their own generals... Anakin went to the Jedi temple and killed younglings and Jedi Master Cin dralling" Obi-wan said dropping the bomb._

Everyone who was close to Anakin looked like they've been impaled by a lightsaber Ashoka took it the hardest... tears ran down her face.

" No! No NO! your wrong! please it can't be true!" She yelled denying this.

" Anakin would never do this! he would never stop so low!" She screamed sobbing.

 _" Ashoka... he's turned to the dark side and killed younglings..." Obi-wan said looking away._

" Master Cin dralling..." Spoke Killer Bee, Yagura and Utakata looking horrifed that their master died.

" Serra koto... please don't tell me she's-" Spoke Utakata he paused looking at Obi-wan as he shook his head.

 _" She didn't make it... both her and Cin dralling engaged Anakin and lost..." Obi-wan said as he witnessed their fight on the security recording._

Utakata looked Enraged Roshi stood by him putting a hand on his shoulder calming him.

Naruto's eyes shadowed his Expression was unreadable though everyone could tell he was Angry.

" Anakin... Did this how could he!?" Yelled Fu almost wanting to ignite her Lightsaber.

Every Jedi Companion had reactions of Anger, sadness and betrayal.

" Master Kenobi... tell me did you happen to engage Skywalker?" Spoke Naruto in a cold tone barely containing his anger.

 _" I have... and won... I left him on mustafar to die... by cutting off his limbs" Obi-wan said with a grim look._

" Good because if you didn't the-" Naruto paused looking at Ashoka who was crying with Rex comforting her.

 _" Now that all of you know the truth...you must never go back to Coruscant..." Said Obi-wan._

" What about Padme... does she know what Anakin did?" Spoke Ashoka in a sobbed voice.

 _" Ashoka... Padme is gone too... " Obi wan said making both Ashoka and Rex look at him in shock._

" She is gone as well..." Spoke Rex... looking shocked with Ashoka crying harder First Master Plo Koon, Now Anakin and Padme.

 _" I'm sorry about all of this... I've failed Anakin... had I not left to face General Grevious I would had prevented this from happening..." Obi-wan said in a somber tone._

" You should had Master Kenobi..." Spoke Naruto.

 _" Please Naruto, Ashoka... I want you and the rest to understand this... Anakin was manipulated into the dark side, don't hate him for what he's done Sidous made him betray us," Spoke Obi-wan making them glare at him._

" How can you expect us to not hate him! after what he's done! he killed younglings! he killed cin dralling and many other Jedi in that temple!" yelled Yagura

" He and Sidous are to blame for this!" Said Gaara looking livid.

 _" Please. understand I tried to return Anakin back to the light... but I couldn't... he was consumed and strong with the Dark side... I had no other choice but to fight Anakin... I cut off his limbs left him on mustafar to die burned alive.." Spoke Obi-wan with the others thinking about this._

Naruto thought hard on this he had to accept what Anakin has done... they were once friends and Rivals when it came to Lightsaber spars. Part of him was angry at Anakin.

So now that we learned... of the chancellor who is a sith Lord... and Anakin turned Dark too... that proves we need to strengthen our new Grey Jedi Order and our forces" Said Naruto shocking Obi-wan.

" You are leading a grey Jedi order?" Obi-wan asked surprised as Naruto nodded.

" Yes... we are going to try to restore balance to the Galaxy and to the force... since Anakin has failed that, we will do everything in our power to restore the Galaxy, our clones haven't turned on us and their loyalties lie with us now and our new Neo republic you and Master Yoda leave everything to us" Naruto said with everyone nodding and smiling at his vow while Ashoka was still heart broken Obi-wan also Smiled.

 _" Well Master Uzumaki... I will tell Yoda about what you are doing, just be careful and survive... you and the remaining Companions are our only hope to save the Galaxy from the Emperor" Said Obi-wan_

We will tell Master Yoda that I said farewell" Naruto said with Obi-wan's projection off as Naruto turned towards Everyone.

" Well... today is going to be a new start... a new age and era for our new republic... Anakin may have turned evil and helped palpatine rised to power becoming an emperor, but if we stand together we can destroy the empire and restore the republic and Galaxy, then we train and grow stronger... but first things first we have to rebuild land of Uzu forging it into a new City which would take us a 6 years then gain allies." Naruto said with everybody nodding at that and agreed with their leader.

 _to be continued._

 **An: Hope you enjoyed it I'll explain stuff in the next chapter Parings undecided, or give naruto a harem because right now I'm trying to focus on the plot of the story maybe in the next chapter there will be a time skip and Wave Arc.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Jedi Companions decend.

(Time Skip 6 years later)

In Uzushiogakure Also known as the new Neo Republic that has been successfully built in 6 years the Entire Island and it's large country was built into shape by Hundreds of the New Neo Republic Clone Troopers around the whole island there was a blockade wall surrounding the entire island itself, With it's defense's daily Neo Republic Clone troopers do patrols around the wall to keep watch on unsuspecting Intruders who tries to set foot on the island. The City of the new Neo Republic itself has a mobile shield generator for safety purposes, in the city were hundreds of people who are refugees and outcasts who needed a home and place to stay. At The Old Uzukage tower had been transformed into a large military Headquarters where all of the Neo Republic Clone battalions were stationed at, Clone Commanders and Captains alike were there. Now what of the Jedi Companions and the surviving jedi who escaped Order 66? they are currently living in the Uzu Daimyo Castle that was now transformed into a new Jedi Temple.

Sitting in his room was Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki who was currently reading Scrolls of his deceased Clan The Uzumaki. During the construction of Neo Republic Naruto has been studying and learning knowledge of his dead Clan and ancestor's... he learned of their unfortunate defeat and death that 3 other nations had rallied up and Destroyed the Uzumaki... but he had a feeling in the force that not all of the Uzumaki are dead... they are just scattered around the nations not sure where are they to be found but Naruto vowed that he would revive the Uzumaki Legacy and keep it living in his name.

 _" Six years... it has been, by constructing the Neo Republic.. now what shall we do..._ _maybe I should commence a meeting with my fellow jedi Companions i think it's time we_ _have a look into these elemental nations and search for force sensitive beings to become our future Padawans"_ Said Narutoin thought standing up turning on his wrist com

" Captain Blitz" Said Naruto through the wrist com

" Yes General Uzumaki, Sir" Said the Arc Trooper

" Is Commander Fordo around?" Said Naruto

" No sir, the commander is at Headquarters having a discussion with the other commanders and captains alike sir" Said Blitz on the com.

" Alright, can you gather the Jedi Companions and inform them that they are required at a meeting, this includes the other jedi that lives here" Naruto said

" On it Sir" Said Blitz as the com went off.

Naruto used the force to summon his Lightsaber into his hand before walking out his door heading to the Jedi council chamber.

( An: It looks like just the one in the movie)

(Jedi Council Chamber)

There sat all of the Jedi Companions alongside the Jedi who survived.

Ashoka Tano along with Aayla Secura and Barris Offee who are now apart of the council, Ashoka and Barris are ranked Jedi Knights, with Aayla who will be Soon become a Jedi Master.

" May this meeting Begin, my friends" Started Naruto as all of his friends nodded.

" Six years after our arrival we have been focusing on building our own republic watching our citizens enjoy their life here in the Neo Republic. Now that we have successfully completed our city and country it's time we look into these Elemental nations and search for Force sensitive beings once we have our future padawans we will train them the Ways of the Force and Grey Jedi Order." Said Naruto with many agreeing with his idea

" What of our training? to tame both sides of the force Master Uzumaki" Said Han who is wearing Jedi temple guard robes ( An: Not Han Solo remember the Jinchuriki are the Jedi)

" We will work on it and learn new skills if we ever go to the 5 elemental nations" Said Naruto pulling a disk throwing it in the middle of the chamber before activating it showing a whole map of the 5 elemental nations that was projected.

" So these are the 5 elemental nations that you told us about from your fallen clan's scrolls" Said Yugito with Naruto nodding

" Yes, all five nations and many other minor small villages have been projected on this map, each of us will go to these Villagers and countries to seek out an alliance" Naruto said with half the council not sure about an alliance.

" Are you sure you want ally with those very same three villages who laid waste to your clan?" Said Gaara he didn't like the idea of allying with those who killed his friend's clan.

" Yes. i'm not sure about this Master Uzumaki.. Iwa Kumo and Kiri are responsible for your clan's Extinction..." Said Roshi who didn't seem to like the idea either.

" That maybe so... i don't wish to seek vengence on those villages for my clan's downfall but if Kumo, Iwa or Kiri wish to test my wrath and attempt to try anything then there will _consequences_ Should that happen for now peace comes first, war will come later or last.. even after 6 years of staying here building our republic we have memories of our battles in the Clone wars then came the fatal order 66 that wiped out every Jedi Master or Knight and friend alike even the younglings... there's been enough war as it is. Until we are strong enough to take on the empire and defeat Darth Sidous then balance to the Force and the Galaxy will be restored to peace" Said Naruto with everyone sitting there letting his words sink in their minds giving thought of their own version of the wars they fought in the Clone wars.

" Naruto is right, Enough wars has happened right now peace comes first" Said Aayla as Barris and Utakata nodded with agreement while Bee stayed quiet

" So each of us will go to these countries and have a discussion or come up with a summit with these 5 nations and their leaders, I choose Fire Country... to Konoha i will go there taking a a good portion of Commander Fordo's Squad and him with me as my escorts" Said Naruto looking at the others

" May me, Rex and what's left of the 501st come with you Naruto?" Said Ashoka as he nodded with a smile

" Sure, of course bring him and whoever you want" He said.

" If Naruto is going to Konoha, then i will go to Village called Suna and meet their leader" Gaara said making a mental note to have his sand clone trooper division come with him.

" Me and Utakata and our Clone battalions will come with us to Kiri" Said Yagura with Utakata nodding as the said man flipped his Lightsaber hilt.

" Me and Kirabi will go to Kumo and meet their leader bringing our Troopers as escorts" Yugito now spoke with Bee smiling

" I suppose me and Han will learn information on Iwa and speak to their leader" Said Roshi with Han nodding

" What about you Fu?" Asked Naruto looking at his minted haired companion

" Well... i am quite not sure... i will go to Taki and check out the minor village me and my Troopers will" Said Fu with Naruto nodding.

" Very well, then it's settled we decend to the elemental nations and meet their leaders and of course think of a summit to invite them all for a alliance and peace" Said Naruto with many agreeing

" When do we leave?" Asked Yagura

" We leave in a day so that all of you can be prepared, make sure all of you tell your battalions of the situation in our meeting" Said Naruto.

" If you guys are going then me and Barris will stay here and be in charge of things while you're gone" Said Aayla Secura

" Alright, the meeting is over you may do as you wish for now" Naruto said with all of them now leaving with just him alone.

 _" Let's hope our arrangements become successful... and for us to find force sensitive beings... once we have the said padawans we can open our Jedi Academy"_ Naruto thought before looking over at the last council chair that was reserved for his mother Shaak Ti.

 _" Mother... where are you...? be safe"_ He thought worried for his mother and hoped she still survived as he left out the door

 _To be continued_

 **An: hope you liked it, i confirm Naruto will have a harem since he is the last of his clan so**

 **Ashoka might join his Harem along with Aayla Secura,**

 **Yugito and Fu i plan on putting them in the Harem.**

 **i will limit the harem he will have.**

 **i hope you enjoyed it, see you later review anytime**


End file.
